The Road To The Multiverse
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: The Digidestend had been to and heard of many other worlds, The Digital world, The Dark Ocean, The world that grants wishes, So what happens when Izzy wants to see what else is out there? Non couple. Got the idea from family guy.


Hello everyone!! My first ever one-shot, and my first ever non-couple fic! I got the idea from the Family Guy episode: "The Road To The Multiverse". I thought, Theyve been in several worlds, what if Izzy wonders what else is out there!! XD. There is one universe I used from the family guy episode, the one where technology is advanced 1000 years. The rest are mine.

Disclamer: I do Not own Digimon, Or Family Guy.

X x x x x

Five years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Izzy had become more and more curious about what was out there. There was their world, The Digital World, the world MaloMyotismon took them to, there was the Dark Ocean... So what else was out there? He worked as hard as he could to gather information and test theories. He also got some information from Gennai. Finally, he thought he was ready to test his hypothesis. He just needed one thing.

He knocked on his best friend's door.

"Hey, Izzy! What's up?"

"Hey Tai!" Izzy beamed. I'm finally ready to show you my research!"

Tai had no idea what he meant and was a little afraid. "What kind of research?"

"Well, we've been to the Digital world, Davis and the others saw the world MaloMyotismon went to, and Kari told us about the Dark Ocean. That's three other worlds!"

"Yeah..." Tai said, "But I'm not sure where you're going with this..."

"Well, have you ever wondered if there are more worlds out there other than those?"

Tai blinked. "I guess... I never really thought about it."

"I think there are an infinite number of worlds out there, some like ours, some like the Digital World, some like the Dark Ocean, and some like we couldn't even imagine! And I have a way to test it! Would you like to see them?"

"Do you know if this is safe?" Tai asked.

"Yes, I connected it to my Digivice. When we want to come home, all we have to do is wish it!"

"Okay, let's try it!"

"Great!" he said. He then pushed a button. There was a big flash of light and suddenly they were in another world.

The place they reached was Highton View Terrace. It appeared that all the original Digidestened were friends.

"Apparently, in this universe, we never went to the Digital World or met the Digimon. Seems like we still ended up friends. But as you can see, the Digital World changed us all for the better."

He wasn't kidding. It was clear. Mimi was still in all pink, Joe was... well, there, which means he wasn't in medical school, and he still looked like he was worried about something, and Izzy was barely paying attention, just typing away on his computer. Tai, Matt, Kari, TK, and Sora, didn't look a whole lot different, but there was just something subtle about them that seemed off.

"Where are the others?" Tai asked.

Izzy looked a little sad. "We never knew them in this universe. They are in different cities. Yolei and Cody probably know each other, but that's it. And... wow!"

"What?"

"Well... It looks like... Myotismon made that car hit Sam... so since this universe had no Digimon... Sam is still alive. Not only that, but it looks like... the original dark spore was in Sam! So in this universe, Ken never had that inferiority complex, he was just happy."

Tai smiled. "I'm really happy for them. But I have a question. If we never went to the Digital World, why is Matt friends with us? He always kept to himself!"

Izzy smiled. "Look!"

"Matt! TK! Your father and I are going out!"

"Okay mom!" TK yelled.

Tai's jaw dropped. "They're still married?!"

"Apparently, they started fighting when TK saw Parrotmon, and things went bad from there. In this universe, they stayed one big happy family."

"That's great! Let's go to another universe."

Izzy nodded and pressed the button.

This image was not as nice. The world was covered in darkness, and they could see the Digital World gate.

"In this universe, we never figured out the prophecy, and Myotismon won."

Tai looked sad. "I don't like this at all. Let's go."

Izzy nodded and hit the button.

The next universe was very interesting. It looked like the Digital World, but the Digimon were all Champion levels in business suits, and there were tall buildings all around them.

Champion is usually capitalized since it's a title, and 'levels' doesn't need an apostrophe since it's not possessive.

"What is this place?" Tai asked. Izzy looked at the information.

"Apparently this is a universe were Champion level Digimon work, just like humans."

Just then, a Greymon began screaming. "I'm having a baby!"

Tai looked at Izzy. "Apparently, the males also have babies here."

Suddenly, a Koromon dropped between his legs. "It's a boy!"

"How can he...?" Tai asked.

"Don't ask. Other than the male bearing Digimon, this world seems to be pretty interesting!"

"If you say so... Let's see what other worlds there are!"  
"Okay!" And he pressed the button.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by flying people, with jet packs, and an all around futuristic world.

"Apparently in this universe the dark ages never existed, and so the human race is advanced a thousand years! This is amazing! AIDS is as easy to cure as the common cold, you can choose the genetics of offspring, and you never have to poop again! It's removed digitally!"

Tai winced. "The AIDS cure is good, but... everything else just seems weird."

"Hm. I guess you're right."

Izzy pressed the button again and they were in the middle of Tokyo. This time, there was nothing different, it seemed pretty normal, until Izzy looked...

"Tai... You're not going to believe this..."

But before he could finish, someone was coming out of the bakery in front of them.

"Tai?! Izzy?!"

Izzy couldn't help but smile. "Prodigious. I feel like Matt! Strangers know my name!"

Tai looked totally confused. "What's going on?"

Izzy smiled at Tai. "In this universe... Our adventures in the Digital World were on TV! We were a TV show Tai! There's even movies about us!"

"That's amazing! Where did our fan go?"

"He went back in-" Just then, the boy ran back outside. "Can you guys come with me to the park?"

The boy turned out to be Takato. A kid who drew a Digimon to life. He had called his friends, Henry, Rika, Ryo, Kenta, Kazu, and Jeri to talk about their adventures.

"So you really drew Guilmon? And he came to life?" Izzy asked in awe.

"Yeah, he was really amazing."

Kazu was pretty much drooling. It was too much. Everyone was really excited to talk to them. They talked and shared stories about their worlds until it was night. At that point, all the Tamers asked for Tai and Izzy's autograph. Again, they both felt like Matt.

"Well, I guess we better be going." Izzy finally proclaimed.

"Wait!" Takato gasped quickly. "Before you go, can you do one more thing?"

"Sure!" Tai responded with a grin.

Takato held out a bag. "Eat some Guilmon Bread."

Tai smiled and ate it along with Izzy. It was very good.

"Maybe I should make some Agumon Bread..." Takato said.

Tai laughed out loud.

They returned to their world, and everyone was standing there, wondering where they were.

Tai looked at Izzy. "They'll never believe us."

Izzy smiled. "Let's show them."

The End


End file.
